Identity Theft
by Brii-Chan14
Summary: Maron's got her sticky hands on Bulma's identity. What will Bulma do when she finds out?


**_In celebration of my baby niece 1st birthday! This is for you baby Jaxen! Hopefully when you're my age you're into DBZ fanfiction and read this :)_**

**_Oh and to the readers: This is not based off the movie, I haven't even seen it._**

* * *

A young woman stepped out of another boutique. She had finished shopping for the day and was content with the new belongings she had. The blue-hair woman stalked down the sidewalk with her head held high. She felt like a model in her Armani attire.

The woman stopped dead in her stops as she passed her favorite store. She took two steps back and smirked. "Versace!" She skipped into the store and was greeted by a man in black suit and slicked back hair.

"Hello Madame, would you need any help today?" The man asked.

"Yes." She answered and looked over to the wall. There looked to be about thirty purses on that shelf, and all of them caught her eye. "I would like all of those."

The man let out a chuckled. "This isn't the thrift shop. Our purses range from 1,500 dollars to 3,000."

She scowled and flipped her chin length hair. The woman turned het nose up at the shorter man. "Do you know who I am."

The man rolled his eyes.

"I am Bulma Briefs!" The woman exclaimed. WRONG! She may looked like Bulma Briefs, but she sure as hell wasn't. Maron Chesnut was her name, taking people's money was her game.

The man's eyes widen. With a snap of his fingers, several other workers came to his side.

"Rochelle! Richard! Follow Ms. Briefs around and make sure she gets everything she wants! Tony and Lauren! Start wrapping those bags up!" The man ordered, which brought a smile to the thief.

All she thought was why she hadn't done this before. Bulma Briefs was the richest woman in the world, and she just so happen be her doppelgänger. It's been a week of impersonating the heiress, and already she was living a luxurious live. An elegant apartment, an expensive cars, and expensive dinners.

And it was so easy! Since The real Bulma had given birth six months ago she had stayed out the public's eyes.

It was another hour of shopping before Maron left the boutique. Once again she was happy. "Maron you have truly out done yourself!"

* * *

**-5 months later-**

Bulma Briefs sat in her son's nursery. It was another long day and she was waiting for him to pass out so she could take a shower. But he was Demi-Saiyan, meaning he had a bunch more energy left in him.

Being a single parent was a lot harder than the woman expected. It's been eleven months since she seen that troll Vegeta. He left for space, in a space ship her father built. He didn't even wait a week to leave after she had Trunks.

And these eleven months she spent inside Capsule Corp. caring for her son. She could afford a nanny, correction, she could afford hundreds of nannies, but Bulma didn't want her son being raised by strangers. And she loved being a mommy.

"Bulma?"

Bulma's head snapped back, a smile soon came to her face. "Hello Daddy."

"If you're not busy, would you mind coming with me?" Dr. Briefs asked, calmly.

"Come here Trunks." Bulma cooed, opening her arms. Trunks giggled and crawled into his mother's lap. Once he was secure in her arms she rose to her feet and followedd her father to his laboratory.

The old man walked to his computer and began to type. "Over the past five months there has been a lot of strange behavior on your bank account."

Bulma arched an eyebrow and looked at the screen. The only things she had bought were clothing for Trunks. "What do you mean Dad?"

"On the March 26th you bought a plane ticket to Miami Florida. On April 14th you went to a store called Dolce and Gabbana. And you bought a pent house at the one of the most expensive Hotels in the world. And that's not all that you bought." Dr. Briefs told her.

"Bu-but how, I haven't went shopping for myself in months!" Bulma exclaimed, shifting Trunks to her hip.

"I know dear, and so I looked you up. And look what I found." Dr. Briefs clinked on a link. Bulma's recent activity popped on the screen.

Apparently she went to the VMA's, went sky-diving, and went clubbing with Channing Tatum.

"My identity was stolen." Bulma growled, taking the mouse from her father. She clicked on another link that have her a picture of the perpetrator. "MARON!"

"You know this woman?" Dr. Briefs questioned.

"Yes, that's Krillen ex-girlfriend. She's a gold-digger... And looks like she likes stealing MY identity." Bulma responded.

"I'm going to report her to the cops-"

"No, let me take care of her first." Bulma said in a sinister tone.

* * *

"And then I said, why would buy fake Gucci when I can by the real deal." Maron said to the crowd of people that surrounded her.

The people laughed, the rich people kind of laugh.

"Oh Bulma, you're such a comedian." Said one of the men.

"Anyways darling, how's the little tot, Trunks is it?" A woman asked.

Maron gave her a genuine smile. "He's with the nanny. Mummy needs to get out sometimes."

"What about daddy?"

"Daddy is..." Maron started. 'What do I say, is Bulma married, or divorced.' Marron thought to herself.

"Yea, tell us about your mystery man. We never see him in the tabloids."

Maron sighed in relief, she could work with this now. "Sadly, things didn't work out between us."

"Oh dear, what happen?"

"And who was he?"

'Who was that guy with the crazy looking hair that was Krillen's best friend. I got it!'

"His name is Son Goku, we had an affair, but I was unaware. And so the his wife got mad at me and made sure Goku never got to see our baby."

They all gasped.

"You poor thing!"

"Son Goku from the 23rd Tenka'ichi Budōkai?" _  
_

'To many questions, you need to get out of here.'

"Yes, oh well would you look at the time. Trunks is s probably screaming the nanny's head off. Tootles!" Maron made a run for it before any of them can say anything. She race for my limo in front of the restaurant.

"I think I had enough fun for tonight Charles, take mama home." Maron ordered, kicking of her heels.

Charles started the engine and started driving. And Marron decided to take this time rest my eyes.

* * *

"WAKE UP!"

Maron jolted up. "Charles! What is the meani-"

Before she could finish she received a hard slapped in the face. "It's Bulma bitch!"

Maron's cerulean eyes grew as she looked up at the clearly pissed off woman. Maron then smiled sweetly. "Took you long enough."

Bulma grabbed Maron by the hair and threw her to the concrete. "Stupid bitch, how dare you still my money! And my identity!"

Marron crackled as she got. "Not my fault you left your purse on Master Roshi's table when I came over to visit. You were practically begging me to steal your wallet."

Bulma launched herself on Marron, screeching, cursing, and screaming. Maron tried her best to pry Bulma of her, but Bulma was on her like white on rice. The two blue haired woman tumbled onto the ground. Bulma immediately pinned her down

"I'm going to kick your ass then send you off to jail." Bulma spat.

Maron kicked and screamed. "Get off me, this dress is gucci! Just don't punch me in the nose! I just bought it!"

Bulma growled and began to pound her face in.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Bunny asked as she heard Bulma walk into the living room.

She passed by her, covered in dirt and carrying a dirty shovel.

"Don't worry about it." She hissed, with a smirk plastered on her face.


End file.
